Of Mice and Men (2012 film)
Name: Of Mice and Men Directed by: Shane Black Written by: Shane Black Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Gore Verbinski Based on the Book by: John Steinbeck Produced by: Brian Grazer Ron Howard Mike Kelley Executive Producers: Todd Hallowell Carrie Morrow Arnold Rifkin Marjorie Shik Co-Producer: Aldric La'auli Porter Associate Producers: Peter M. Tobyansen David Zelon Director of Photography: Emmanuel Lubezki Production Designer: Aaron Osborne Edited by: Jim Page Music by: John Ottman Art Director: Jeremy Woolsley Set Decorator: Maggie Martin Costume Designer: Danny Glicker Casting by: Mary Gail Artz Barbara Cohen Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributors: DreamWorks Pictures Universal Pictures Production Companies: Imagine Entertainment Mike Kelley Productions Page Fright Length: 1 hour, 46 minutes, 57 seconds (1:46:57) Airdate: November 30, 2012 Budget: $47 million Box Office: $102.8 million Pixar Movie Number: 2607 Of Mice and Men is a 1992 American period drama film based on John Steinbeck's 1937 novella of the same name. This is the first film Mike Kelley becomes his debut alongside Page Fright. Over 20 years ago, the movie's voice roles are replaced into the movie of the book itself. Plot During the Great Depression, the quick-witted George Milton looks after his physically strong yet mentally disabled companion Lennie Small. The two are fleeing from their previous employment as workmen in Weed, California where Lennie was accused of attempted rape when he touched and held onto a young woman and her red dress, prompted by his love of stroking soft things. George and Lennie escape and travel to Soledad, which is near the ranch where they have work. While walking, George catches Lennie petting a dead mouse that he had accidentally killed. Despite Lennie's pleas to keep the dead mouse, George forcibly takes the mouse and throws it away, which causes Lennie to cry. George tries to explain to Lennie that he did so because the mouse "wasn't fresh", and that if he were to find another, fresher mouse, he could pet that one for a while. Lennie, sobbing hysterically, states that "there is no other mouse". As they camp that evening, Lennie asks George to tell him again about their dream, as he has numerous times, and George reluctantly agrees. George describes how the two will one day have their own piece of land, and how Lennie will tend (and pet) their rabbits. George adds, if Lennie should ever get in trouble, he is to return to the brush and wait for him. The following day, the two arrive to work at Tyler Ranch. The ranch Boss becomes suspicious of Lennie's mental condition when Lennie talks, forgetting to keep silent as George had instructed him. In order not to be fired, George lies to the Boss, telling him Lennie is his cousin and that he was kicked in the head by a horse when he was a child. At the bunkhouse, George and Lennie befriend an aged, one-handed ranch-hand, Candy. However, they take an instant dislike to the Boss' son, Curley, who hates people who are bigger than him. Lennie then becomes instantly attracted to Curley's seductive wife, who comes into the bunkhouse to flirt with Lennie and George. George, aware that Curley's wife will bring trouble upon the men due to her sexual allure and persistent flirting, strictly instructs Lennie and being told not to flirt with her, or he's illegally all kiked in, while paying attention with George. While at a barn waiting for Crooks, an educated and intelligent black man who is bitter and isolated because of his race, George is discovered by Curley's Wife, who attempts to engage in a conversation. However, the attempt is interrupted when Curley enters the barn and confronts George, who threatens to beat him to a pulp and have him fired if he catches him fraternizing with his wife again. George is introduced to his work team, Slim, the head of the team, who is greatly respected, and Carlson. When Carlson suggests they shoot Candy's old dog and get Slim to give him one of his pups, Lennie gets excited and asks George for a pup. After a hard day's work, George is proud of Lennie's work load and gets Lennie his puppy. Later, after Carlson kills his dog, Candy offers to pitch in with Lennie and George so they can buy the farm. Just as it seems that the dream is moving closer to reality, Curley comes by and accuses Slim of keeping his wife company as the workers mock Curley back. Curley spots Lennie laughing unintentionally, and he punches him repeatedly, yelling at him to fight back. The other men yell at Curley and encourage Lennie to fight. Lennie grabs Curley's hand and crushes it in his iron grip. Now his hand is covered in red, blood; as George presses Lennie's shoulders to stop him. George fears for his and Lennie's jobs on the ranch, but Slim gives Curley an ultimatum: Curley tells people his hand was just caught in a machine; if Curley tries to get George and Lennie sacked, Slim will tell everyone how Curley's hand really got crushed, and everyone will laugh at him. Curley, concerned for his reputation, reluctantly agrees to keep quiet. The next day, Lennie and Crooks talk about being lonely, after which Curley's wife again attempts unsuccessfully to engage in conversation, now aware of what really happened to Lennie. Having reached the limit of her patience, the emotionally frustrated wife vows to leave the ranch forever, running to the house in tears. It turns out Curley's wife tripped over a mud puddle, making Georgie and Lennie groan in disgust, needing a bath. In the barn that evening, Lennie has accidentally killed his puppy and is greatly upset. Curley's wife enters and tries to speak to him, admitting she is lonely and how her dreams of becoming a movie star were crushed, revealing the reason she flirts with the ranch hands. After finding out about Lennie's love of petting soft things, she lets him stroke her hair, but she soon complains and says "don't muss it up" the meaning of "don't mess it up" and screams because he is pulling too hard. Lennie forces Curley's wife to stop screaming or keeping her voice down but accidentally breaks her neck to no avail and shouts that George is going to be mad if she screams. Realizing he's in trouble, Lennie realizes she did that on purpose and says "I done a bad thing. I done a very bad thing." as he runs to the brush as George told him to do. Candy finds Curley's wife dead and informs George, and the two realize their dream will never happen. Curley leads a mob which chases after Lennie intending to lynch him. George finds Lennie first and, wanting to spare him a violent and painful death at the hands of the mob, calms Lennie by retelling their dream. As George gets to the part where Lennie gets to tend the rabbits, he shoots Lennie in the back of the head. George then reveals a new ending and says "Goodbye, cruel world!" and shoots himself in the ear as Candy makes some rabbit soup to Curley and Slim in a new ranch house. Voice Cast *Kevin Hart - George Milton *Will Smith - Lennie Small *Nia Long - Woman in a Red Dress *R. Lee Ermey - Candy *Jerry Stiller - Curley *Ginnifer Goodwin - Curley's Wife *Billy Crystal - Crooks *Peyton Manning - Ranch Boss *Kevin Michael Richardson - Slim *Mandy Patinkin - Carlson *Andy Serkis - Whit *Ving Rhames - Bus Driver *Jack Black - Harry Small *Salma Hayek - Sally Small Language Dubs *Of Mice and Men (2012) Language Dubs Other Languages *Of Mice and Men (2012) Other Languages Quotes *Of Mice and Men (2012) Quotes Credits *Of Mice and Men (2012) Credits Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Full Screen) DVD Release Of Mice and Men is released on DVD May 14, 2013 including an unrated version. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #Main Titles (0:00:00-0:03:14) #A Dead Mouse (0:03:14-0:08:44) #Camping Out (0:08:44-0:11:00) #Meeting Candy (0:11:00-0:15:33) #Tending the Rabbits (0:15:33-0:19:02) #Home of the Curleys (0:19:02-0:25:11) #Keeping a Lookout for Crooks (0:25:11-0:28:39) #The Culprit (0:28:39-0:31:34) #Free Range Horse (0:31:34-0:34:04) #A Slug of Whiskey (0:34:04-0:37:00) #Playing Dead (0:37:00-0:41:23) #Too Small (0:41:23-0:43:53) #The Bank (0:43:53-0:48:02) #Breaker One Nine (0:48:02-0:53:03) #Flashback (0:53:03-0:58:12) #Curley's Hand Caught in the Machine (0:58:12-1:05:45) #Loss Memory (1:05:45-1:08:45) #Crooks' Continuous Discussion (1:08:45-1:11:22) #Puddle Trip (1:11:22-1:14:44) #George's Headache (1:14:44-1:19:03) #The Hair Stroke/Bad Thing (1:19:03-1:26:24) #Finding the Dead Body (1:26:24-1:31:24) #Moral of the Story (1:31:24-1:38:23) #End Titles (1:38:23-1:46:57) *Language Selection **Spoken Languages: English, English DTS, French, Spanish, Italian, Polish and Thai **Subtitles: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Polish, Italian, Thai and Japanese *Special Features International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: November 30, 2012 / May 14, 2013 (DVD) *Albany: December 14, 2012 / June 11, 2013 (Albanian DVD) *Arabia: April 26, 2013 / December 31, 2013 (Arabic DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: December 7, 2012 / May 7, 2013 (Spanish DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: December 26, 2012 / June 4, 2013 (Spanish DVD) *Bahrain: December 14, 2012 / May 28, 2013 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): January 25, 2013 / July 16, 2013 (DVD) *Brazil: December 7, 2012 / March 26, 2013 (Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: January 25, 2013 / June 4, 2013 (DVD) *Canada: December 14, 2012 / June 11, 2013 (French DVD) *China: January 25, 2013 / April 23, 2013 (Chinese DVD) *Czech Republic: May 8, 2013 / September 17, 2013 (DVD) *Denmark: January 23, 2013 / June 18, 2013 (DVD) *Egypt: February 6, 2013 / August 6, 2013 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) *Estonia: December 31, 2012 / June 3, 2013 (DVD) *Finland: February 3, 2013 / July 2, 2013 (DVD) *France: December 7, 2012 / April 30, 2013 (French DVD) *Georgia: December 14, 2012 / June 4, 2013 (DVD) *Germany and Switzerland: April 10, 2013 / October 15, 2013 (German DVD) *Greece: June 5, 2013 / October 29, 2013 (DVD) *Hong Kong: January 30, 2013 / June 4, 2013 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: December 28, 2012 / May 28, 2013 (DVD) *Iceland: April 19, 2013 / November 4, 2013 (Icelandic DVD) *Indonesia: August 28, 2013 / December 3, 2013 (Indonesian DVD) *India: September 6, 2013 / January 7, 2014 (Hindi DVD) *Iran: December 6, 2013 / March 25, 2014 (DVD) *Italy: December 28, 2012 / May 14, 2013 (DVD) *Japan: January 16, 2013 / June 18, 2013 (DVD) *Kabardia: June 12, 2013 / November 26, 2013 (Kabardian DVD) *Karachay-Balkar: September 30, 2013 / February 25, 2014 (Karachay DVD) *Kazakhstan: December 6, 2013 / April 1, 2014 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: April 24, 2013 / August 13, 2013 (DVD) *Kuwait: September 4, 2013 / December 3, 2013 (DVD) *Lebanon: April 23, 2013 / September 2, 2013 (DVD) *Latvia: May 21, 2013 / October 7, 2013 (Latvian DVD) *Lithuania: June 3, 2013 / November 4, 2013 (Lithuanian DVD) *Malaysia: April 10, 2013 / September 24, 2013 (DVD) *Netherlands: February 6, 2013 / August 6, 2013 (Dutch DVD) *Norway: April 3, 2013 / August 13, 2013 (DVD) *Oman: March 25, 2013 / August 5, 2013 (DVD) *Panama: February 10, 2013 / July 29, 2013 (DVD) *Poland: January 16, 2013 / April 30, 2013 (DVD) *Portugal: January 30, 2013 / June 4, 2013 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: January 2, 2013 / June 4, 2013 (DVD) *Romania: April 24, 2013 / October 8, 2013 (DVD) *Russia: May 3, 2013 / October 1, 2013 (DVD) *Slovakia: March 29, 2013 / July 2, 2013 (DVD) *Slovenia: June 5, 2013 / November 5, 2013 (Slovenian DVD) *Sweden: June 11, 2013 / October 22, 2013 (DVD) *Taiwan: May 15, 2013 / November 5, 2013 (DVD) *Thailand: January 16, 2013 / May 7, 2013 (Thai DVD) *Turkey: March 26, 2013 / August 13, 2013 (Turkish DVD) *Ukraine: May 31, 2013 / October 29, 2013 (DVD) Previews *Despicable Me 2 Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters July 3rd) *Olympus Has Fallen Theatrical Trailer (Now Playing In Theaters) *Grown Ups 2 Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters July 12th) Category:2012 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Theatrical films